The consumer products industry provides the world's consumers with a wide variety of products that are designed to meet consumer's needs. The number and variety of products that are available to today's consumers is vast and spans a broad range of functional design, aesthetic design, and intended use. These products can be grouped in numerous ways. For example, products can be grouped by function (cleansing, prevention, treatment, cosmetic enhancement, sensory experience, etc.), form (sprays, creams, lotions, wipes, bars, lathering soaps, etc.), and/or intended use (for hair, teeth, facial skin, legs, underarms, whole body). When considering the function, form and intended use, it is important to consider the package needed. Packages can be made of many materials such as plastic, glass composites and/or metal. Understanding the consumer desires, technical stability and mechanical robustness of the packaging material is necessary prior to expanding a product into the marketplace. Additional testing requirements will further drive the packaging material of choice.
Moreover, in attempting to provide the consumer with a reliable product such as an antiperspirant and/or deodorant, many consumers have few options available when it comes to the type of packaging such products are stored in or otherwise applied in use. Despite continuing efforts to bring an effectively packaged antiperspirant and/or deodorant to the consumer, packaging for certain pressurized products has remained unsatisfactorily limited by the conjunctive and often competing requirements of utility, convenience, cost and material characteristics. The present invention enables designs which provide the consumer with flexibility by providing a package which is lightweight, susceptible to use of a variety of materials and material characteristics, ergonomically designed, and permits the user to evaluate how much product remains in the package at any given time. The package generally includes a plastic container body of unique non-round shape and which comprises a cavity that houses a pressurized product, such as the antiperspirant and/or deodorant, and a skeletal support which serves to keep the container body having a non-round cross-section. This non-round cross-section provides for an ergonomic and aesthetically pleasing design allowing the user to more effectively and conveniently apply an antiperspirant and/or deodorant to the surface of the skin. The plastic container body can also be configured to have at least one substantially transparent portion so that the user of the product may easily determine how much product remains in the packaging at any given time. In addition, the packaging of the present invention can utilize various application arrangements such as an applicator surface or spray nozzle to allow the user to effectively coat the surface of their skin with products, such as an antiperspirant, cosmetic and/or deodorant.